Strange New World
by takeshiUT
Summary: In a strange new world, Humans and Monsters coexist on the surface. What would happen if Asriel, Prince of All Monsters, were dropped into this world, with a human wizard and certain fish monster? Cover via the Undertale Wiki.
1. Prolouge: The Fated Night

Me: Hello Readers! Welcome to the beginning of Strange New World, my first fiction that I'm posting on here. Obvious disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (Besides Bryce) as they come from Undertale by Toby Fox. Another obvious note: constructive criticism definitely supported, I would love to know what to do better. But without further ado, let's get this story started!

 _Hope it doesn't suck..._

Prologue- The Fated Night

 _ **(Music: "Once Upon a Time")**_

 _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS…_

 _One day, war broke out between the two races…_

 _Some monsters, fearing for their lives, pledged allegiance to the stronger foe..._

 _In exchange, the humans spared their lives…_

 _The insurgent monsters, enraged, fought with greater ferocity, but suffered heavy casualties as a result..._

 _After a long battle, the humans and allied monsters were victorious…_

 _They sealed the insurgent monsters underground with a powerful spell using both human and monster magic…_

 _With the fighting over, the allied monsters were treated as second class beings under the humans…_

 _Despite their freedom, the surface monsters were less than happy…_

 _Many years later…_

 _Monsters are beginning to gain social power, and the humans don't object to this new rise…_

 _The future looks bright for both species as they move forward…_

 _ **(Music Stop)**_

Sycamore Village- Ebott Forest

With a yawn, Bryce closed the dated, torn tome of monster legends. The history of monsters have always fascinated him. The Human Monster War, The Monster Rights Movement, The Legend of Asriel, he knew them all. Taking a trip to the bathroom before bed the mirror reflects his unruly jet black hair. He was by no means scrawny, but his arms and chest lacked the muscle of his peers. He leans back and takes out his brown contacts, revealing his discolored eyes. The bags under his eyes further emphasized the need for sleep. After quickly brushing his teeth, he retreated back to his bedroom, accidentally knocking over a heavy book from the shelf, causing a loud _thud._ Much to his sister's annoyance, as Bryce was given a," _Shut up punk!"_ for his troubles.

He lies down on his single bed, turning to his magic certificate and painting of Mt. Ebott both of which he treasures dearly. Bryce turns off the light, making sure not to knock over any books. It was a cold night in mid November so he tucked into an extra blanket to compensate.

It was a quiet night, normally the crickets would be going crazy. " _Not as crazy as sis trying to cook,"_ he chuckled to himself remembering how last week's pasta turned out _._ As he closed his eyes he felt the silence, it was eerie and kinda unsettling, though it had to be this quiet if he were to hear a faint voice.

" _Hello? Mom… Dad…"_

It sounded like a child, probably got lost in the woods, but it was back in town now so he closed his eyes again.

" _Hello? Anyone? I need help…"_

He tried to ignore it but was having a hard time. The voice was genuine, it was frightened and confused. Bryce was having a fight with himself on whether he should investigate.

" _Someone… Anyone… Please, I'm so afraid…"_

Bryce's morality won over. He bolted out of bed, grabbing a light jacket and went to the porch where he slid on some sandals. The sudden cold sent a chill down his spine, but ignored it, he wouldn't be out for long.

Following the voice, he circled around to the back of the house, autumn leaves crinkling under his feet. He readied a fireball in his dominant left hand, in case this was a trap. He highly doubted it, as no bandits had shown up since the militia drove them out. His sister told him that her battle cry alone drove them away, and he didn't deny it. That battle cry was flat out TERRIFYING, and he had to hear it every time they spar.

He ended up behind his house when he noticed something moving in the dark. He used his other hand to create a light. With the light, the source of the fearful voice was revealed. Standing there was a small goat monster, it's big, floppy ears covered some of its face. Large blue eyes eyed him timidly, tears in the corners. It is wearing a green sweater with a large, yellow stripe horizontally across the middle. A pair of plain black sweatpants clearly did nothing against the cold as it was shivering greatly.

"Wait! Please don't hurt me…" he cries as cocks his head back and brings up his arms fearfully.

"Whoa kid, didn't mean to frighten you." Bryce reassures. He stops the fireball the was burning in his hands and squats down to the monsters level. "What's your name?" He continues.

"H-howdy I'm Asriel" he responds, still shaking from fear and the cold.

"Named after the Fallen Prince… Nice to meet ya. I'm Bryce, we don't see a lot of your kind around here," Bryce responds, "Let's go inside, it's a bit chilly out here."

Bryce scoops up the small goat into his arms, who happily accepts. Asriel was surprisingly light for his size. Bryce could feel him shiver in his arms, his small body unable to withstand the cold, even with his fur. They collectively sigh in relief as they step inside, the warm fire bringing their temperatures back up.

" _Ok, my sister is asleep, but she might not be happy if she saw me carrying a little goat monster, so we have to be very quiet."_ Bryce whispers.

Asriel nods in agreement as they begin to tip-toe their way to Bryce's room. Still thoroughly confused Asriel stays as quiet as possible in Bryce's arms. As they reach the hallway, heavy footsteps freeze them in place. Unable to react, Undyne's room opens, revealing the tall, muscular fish monster. She lets out a toothy yawn as she shakes the tiredness off.

"Sup Lil B what you doing up sti-" she interrupts herself noticing the goat in Bryce's arms.

"Uh… Hey sis I um… Heh, funny story, what happened was…" Bryce awkwardly began.

Undyne's looked down at his brother and the goat in shock. The goat was unsuccessfully trying to cover his face with his ears. Inside she screamed, "Oh my God it's SO FRICKEN ADORABLE" but on the outside she remained stone faced and said, "Um, sleep now ask questions later alright?"

Bryce happily went back to his room and set Asriel on his bed as an awkward silence fills the room. Bryce after a few minutes breaks the silence,

"I'm gonna guess that you're not from here, I've lived in this village for my whole life and I've never seen you around here."

"No, I'm definitely not around here, also quick question. Are we on the surface right now?

"Uh… Yes we are, why do you ask?"

"I've never seen the surface before, the air is so fresh, even if it was cold it felt good!" Asriel responded excitedly.

"Wait, so you're from the Underground?! So how did you end up here in my backyard?"

Asriel started to scratch his furry head, "I'm not sure, I was put in a machine by Alphys, they told me it was going to inject soul power into me so that I could live. Then Frisk said… Wait, Frisk…" Asriel's eyes widened in realization. "Frisk, where are you?" Asriel asked to no one in particular. Asriel's breath quickened. "Mommy, Daddy, this isn't right." Tears began to well up in his eyes, he hiccuped slightly. "This isn't right! Undyne isn't on the surface she's the captain of the Royal Guard!" Tears were now streaming down his face his breathing was very erratic. "I'm not at home aren't I, and I'm not seeing them again anytime soon" he choked out as he is reduced to full on crying.

"Whoa Asriel, calm down" Bryce said calmly as he brings Asriel into a hug, "you're panicking take a deep breath."

Asriel did so, and his breathing became calmer. His tears stained the black shirt Bryce was wearing. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, there's nothing to apologize for, if I were sent far away from home without warning I would freak out too."

"I'm such a crybaby…" Asriel continued, breath shaky.

"You know what Asriel," Bryce begins, "These tears, it means you care, it means you care about your family and there is no shame in that. I wish I could feel the same for a true family, but I would never know."

"I'm sorry, I am fortunate I guess… But I don't want to make my problems yours, I'll leave, I can find them on my own…"

"You know I can't do that Az," Bryce says with a smile while ruffling Asriel's hair, "Get some rest, we can talk more in the morning."

"Ok I am really tired but, where will I sleep?"

"Take the bed, I'll go sleep on the couch, half my time is spent there anyways," Bryce responds with laugh. "Good night"

"Good night Bryce"

 _A few hours later… Asriel's Dreamscape_

" _Hello_ _ **partner**_ … _I'm so glad to see you" Flowey said with a chuckle._

 _Asriel noticed that his was standing on a bed of buttercups, a very familiar one at that. Just outside the ruins, with a light ray that was his only glimpse of the Surface growing up. It was his sister's grave, the one he had loved the most. "No! Stop on not you anymore! You should be dead!" Asriel fearfully screamed._

" _You really are an idiot aren't you… I am a culmination of your darkest thoughts, your greatest fears, your hatred and anger… I will_ _ **NEVER**_ _die" Flowey responded with his signature laugh. He couldn't see him, but he knew he was there. Asriel continued forward to the Ruins towards Home. He could hear footsteps quickening towards him, only to stop and continue again. Flowey's maniacal laugh echoes through the halls. He notices some white powder on his hands and feet. His eyes widen at the realization that it was Monster Dust. He quickly brushes it off with a shriek, needless to say, he was absolutely horrified._

" _This is something out of the horror movies that Chara used to show me… but it's just a dream, this is all a dream, I will wake up soon enough." Asriel thinks to himself. He arrives at Home, passing by the old tree. He notices the doors are off it's hinges and the windows were broken in. The foyer was a mess, debris and glass littered the floor. Mixed in was the same white powder that Asriel had on his hands. He moved into the living room, the entrance to the kitchen blocked off with thick, prickly vines. Toriel's old rocking chair still stands, but the seat is torn and it doesn't seem to rock any more. More powder and debris is strewn across the floor and walls. Asriel notices a intact picture above the fireplace. It was one that he remembered clearly, he and Chara holding the golden flowers, standing in front of their parents whose faces were hidden, but it didn't take long for Asriel to realize something was wrong. His face was replaced with an evil looking grin, similar to Flowey, and Chara's face was revealed. His pupils were gone, with a black liquid pooling out of his eyes and mouth._

 _With a yelp, Asriel dropped the picture, prompting another one of Flowey's laughs. He ran back to where his room was, breath quickening. He throws open the door and runs inside, forgetting that this was a nightmare and that whatever was in his room was probably going to kill him. Sitting on his bed was a human. It had long, brown hair, and a purple and blue striped shirt. Its face wasn't visible behind the hair._

" _Hey Azzy," the human said, face still not visible._

" _Oh my goodness! Frisk! I'm so glad to see yo-"_

" _You know what I realized Azzy," Frisk interrupted._

" _Uh… What?" Asriel answered._

" _If you mix the letters up in your name," Frisk paused, "It spells_ _ **SERIAL MURDERER**_ "

 _Frisk looked up, the same black liquid oozing out of his eyes and mouth._

 _Asriel bolted out of the room with a scream, continuing out of the house, tears streaming down his face when suddenly, a large vine pierced his chest, adding to the pain he had just been through. The flower in question appeared out of the ground in front of him. Flowey let out another of his signature laughs while changing his face to an evil smile._

" _You will never see your friends again! Heh heh heh… But then again, do they really WANT to see you!" he says with a laugh before sinking into the ground._

 _Asriel dropped to his knees, sobbing. Not crying just because the vine impaling his chest…_

Bryce's Room

Asriel jolted up, not sure on what to think of what he had just experienced. Tears beaded in his eyes and he started to cry and shake violently. Sweat was all over his body, causing his sweater to uncomfortably stick to his body. Instinctively, he took the blanket into his arms and walked outside to the living room...

Bryce felt a tap on the shoulder, he cracks his eyes open to see Asriel, blanket in a vice grip in his hands and new, wet tears in his puppy dog eyes.

"Bryce, can you sleep with me, I had a nightmare…" Asriel embarrassingly said.

"Fine," he said groggily. _How can I say no when he's looking at me like that?_

With a smile Asriel followed Bryce back to the room. Where Bryce went into his blankets with Asriel following, his head on Bryce's chest. Asriel's fur removed the need for another blanket.

" _Thank you so much"_ Asriel said in a whisper.

" _No problem at all Az. You want to talk about the dream? It looked like a bad one."_

" _I… don't want to talk about it"_

Bryce's rhythmic heartbeat nursed Asriel into a deep sleep.

Me: *deep breath* Well there it is! First chapter complete!

Bryce: Well technically, it's a prologue, not a chapter.

Me: First: It's like a chapter before the chapter, and it's 2000 words long so I think it's a chapter, and second, how are you here?

Bryce: _Maaagic_

Me: Almost forgot I made you a wizard prodigy, we will be seeing more of that magic in the next chapter, along with a certain fish sister.

Bryce: The reader must be thinking… "Takeshi? How come Undyne is on the surface, with an awesome human brother?"

Me: It will all be explained, just let me flesh out you, Asriel, and world out before I go into what it effected. But my ramblings are done, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: Wizard Showdown at The Dojo

Me: The real story begins!

Bryce: Why is Asriel here? How did he end up here? What's for breakfast? So many questions to be answered!

Chapter 1: Wizard Showdown at The Dojo

Asriel woke up to a light seeping through the window. A calm warmth coursing through him. The rising and falling of Bryce's chest was still very inviting, but decided to start a new day in this new environment. One day, he is a god who nearly killed everyone he loves, only to be forgiven and given a second chance at life. And the next, he's asking strangers to sleep with him because he was scared that he would have another nightmare, _truly pathetic_ he thought. _I really am just a burden to everyone, I screwed up Chara's plan, I nearly kill Frisk, and now I've made Bryce worry about me, and I have just met him!_ He stared out the window eyeing the beautiful scenery outside. It was a beautiful day, it was presently warm was a autumn day, the tall trees around the village were gorgeous oranges and yellows, and the grass was very green due to past rain.

"Morning Asriel," Bryce said, eyes still closed. "Thinking about something, you're lookin deep in thought there."

"Wait, how can you see me? Your eyes are closed." Asriel asked.

"I can sense it, your magical aura is emanating self doubt and uncertainty. Is there something you want to talk about? From last night perhaps?

"I don't really want to talk about it with you…" Asriel responded with a sigh "I just met you and you wouldn't believe anything I told you."

"Well just know that I'm willing to listen to you. I was in a similar situation with Sis and my magic." Bryce reassured. "When she first found me, I wanted to keep my gift a secret, but as we began to trust each other more, I started to open up about my magic, and so did she. Also just saying, you DON'T want to get in a serious fight with her. Her spears do plenty of damage and I'm pretty sure she's holding back against me."

"Heh, she's the same way back home, always itching for a fight"

"Speaking of 'back home' what is that? You say you're from the Underground, but how is there another Undyne there as well?" Bryce wondered.

"Well, I don't think I'm from your Underground, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying… Displacement magic is definitely possible, but very difficult, so that might not be the cause. I know someone who can get us answers though." Bryce pauses, "He goes by the name of W.D Gaster, he's a brilliant scientist who lives in the village, his assistant Sans spars with me and my friends, but he doesn't fight often, he's to lazy most of the time," Bryce explains.

 _Undyne, now Sans? Another one of Frisk's friends are on the surface here… Am I seeing a distant future? Alternate dimention?_ "I hope Gaster can get us some answers," Asriel responds, "I really am confused."

"Honestly, me too. I hope I can get you back to your family. We will go at around noon, he doesn't like visitors in the morning."

"So… what do we do in the meantime?" Asriel wonders.

"Well first let's eat something, then i'm going to the dojo to train, you can come if you want. You're a monster, you might have some magic."

"I think I do…" Asriel says, focusing slightly. A few moments later, a small, multicolored ball of flame appears in his right hand, it shines beautifully for a few seconds before disappearing with a grunt from Asriel. "Sorry I couldn't keep it up for long, Mom said I would learn to control it as I got older...:" Asriel said sadly.

Meanwhile Bryce looks on in shock, his jaw practically hitting the floor. "T-that's a Rainbow Fire… Only the strongest monsters and royalty can have that power…" His eyes widen at the realization. "Are you the REAL Asriel Dreemurr?" That and he realizes that he had just slept with a thousand year old dead monster prince.

"Uh… I guess I am?" Asriel gives a shrug and shy nod.

"M-my apologies your highness" Bryce apologizes, now out of bed and kneeling down to the small goat. "I shouldn't have been addressing you with more respect than that… please forgive me."

"N-n-no please don't treat me as royalty!" Asriel stamers quickly, "Please just call me Asriel."

"I'm sorry your hi- I mean Asriel." Bryce corrects himself, "I should have known that someone your age hasn't embraced the royal blood within him… Speaking of which, how old are you?"

"Physically, I'm 9, but in reality, probably centuries, but my mind is still 9" Asriel explains. "And you?"

"I'm not quite sure… but it's been 14 years since Undyne found me, and I was REALLY young when she did find me so… I guess i'm 14 and a little bit. But enough about us, i'm practically starving. I'm sure you are too."

Right on que, Asriel's stomach rumbles, prompting a heavy blush from the monster. "Yeah let's just go…" Asriel says thoroughly embarrassed.

In the kitchen, Undyne was already cracking eggs for an omelette. For someone who almost burns down the house every time she cooks, the result is surprisingly good. Bryce jokes that she should make a cooking show called "Hell's Kitchen" but she says that's already a thing.

"Sup sis, fry us up a couple of omelettes for the two of us will ya?"

"Yeah whatever punk, but first…" she pauses the whisking of some eggs. "WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU FIND THE CUTE GOAT MONSTER" she suddenly booms.

"Well, it's a uh... Long story" Bryce stamers.

"No need to explain, I heard most of the conversation last night, speaking of which, Asriel right? Your eyes are a bit puffy from the cryin', so you should go wash your face." Undyne explains.

"Oh yeah sure," Asriel abloges. He walks down the hall to the bathroom, a large, white tile sink and counter greeting him. He dips his hands in the cool, running water and splashes himself in the face, grabbing a nearby towel and drying off. However as he looks himself back in the mirror, the black ooze that he saw in his nightmare was rolling down his face from his eyes and mouth…

Asriel yelps in fear and jumps back, hitting his head on the wall behind him, prompting a whimper in pain. _No I'm not going to cry, I'm going to be strong for Bryce and Undyne. I wasn't strong with Chara or Frisk, so this is another chance to make it right. I won't jump at my own shadow again, I will face my fears!_ His eyes now filled with DETERMINATION.

"HEY PUNK! YOU ALRIGHT, I HEARD A BUMP OR SOMETHING FROM THERE" Undyne yells from the kitchen, or was it her normal voice?

"Y-yeah im fine." Asriel responds.

Undyne gives him a toothy grin "Breakfast is served your majesty" she says with a bow. _No! Not her too..._ Bryce looks on, a squint of suspicion crossing his face.

The omelette was really good balance of the egg, ham and cheese for a nice, filling, savory bite. Asriel eats all of it in seconds, while Bryce still looks at the distracted goat with a bit of suspicion. _He had a pretty traumatic nightmare… and now mirrors…_ He thinks as he starts to put the pieces together. _I not going to bring it up though… he seems shaken up as is._ "I gonna go to the dojo, wanna come Asriel?" He gives a nod in agreement. "Then let's head out, after we will go to Dr. Gaster's."

It's a surprisingly warm day in the Sycamore Village, it was often this way in the large clearing that the village was built on. Passerby waved to the duo, sometimes commenting on Asriel's cuteness, causing him to blush profusely. No one bat an eye at the new, fluffy monster though, or commented that they hadn't seen him around.

"Lots of people pass through here on their way to Mt. Ebott to rest and replenish their supplies. Speaking of Ebott, you said you were from there right?" Asriel gives a hopeful nod, "Well, it's a tourist attraction now, the legend died down over the generations. The road there is treacherous so making it to the top is considered something you have to do before you die."

"My lifetime wish was to climb to the top and look down on the Surface world, but I guess that isn't special now is it…" Asriel sadly said with a sigh. "It's a dumb wish I know…"

"No! It's not dumb at all! Considering you have never seen the sky until yesterday, thats a very valid wish." Bryce reassures.

The dojo was an old looking wooden building with a pyramid like roof. There were no walls, only a few pillars scattered along the outer rim. Someone was already there in the middle arena, preparing to launch a thunderbolt at a wooden dummy.

"Yo Justise! How you been!"

"Sup Bryson! Who's the goat-bro?" Justise responds, pulling Bryce into a bro-hug.

"Oh, it's just a friend passing through" Bryce answers with a wink towards Asriel.

"Howdy! I'm Asriel" Asriel says with a friendly wave.

"How you doin' goat-bro, I'm Justise, clearly the best mage in the village" Justise says with a confident handshake.

'Woah! That sounds like a challenge!" Bryce's eyes lighting up.

"Yeah it is! First to get a clean hit, what are we putting on this?"

"10 bucks sound good?"

"10 bucks AND you have to go drink my mom's 'Death Blossom' sauce."

"Oooo… that's dirty… alright! Your on!"

The two wizards move to opposite ends of the field, a circle, about 20 feet in diameter, so there was plenty of room to maneuver. Asriel sat on a nearby bench, and picked up a nearby shield, he might be needing it with all the magic flying around.

"Wait!" Asriel yelled suddenly, "Won't the dojo burn down if you're going to be throwing fire around!"

"Don't worry! The wood has magical properties embedded in it. It won't catch on fire!" Bryce reassured.

"Enough talk Bryson… let's throw down!"

 **(Music: Stronger Monsters)**

The two circled each other, trying to size up the opponent. _Justise is a pretty strong melee fighter and will want to get in close with Lightning Blades, so I need to keep him away…_

Suddenly a lightning bolt strikes from above, Bryce able to dodge to his left, but this is what Justise wanted, as he rushes in with a Lightning Blade. Bryce caught off guard, has to deflect the blow with his own Inferno Blade, then pushing him back with a blast of heat.

"You gettin' a bit slow there B?" Justise taunts.

"Nope, I was just _warming_ up"

Bryce launched a large, smoldering fireball at Justise, who prepared to dodge, but at the last moment he detonated the ball, causing smaller embers to surround the opponent. _So I'll trap you with Flame Wheel_ _so I can force you to use your ranged attacks!_ With the opponent trapped, Bryce sent out a flurry of flames towards Justise, with limited room to dodge, he was forced to counter with his own lightning bolts, which took more energy to cast. _I need to tire him out, make him make a mistake…_ Bryce continued the assault, mixing up the speeds of the blasts to keep the opponent guessing. Justise continued to deflect the blasts with his own, realizing that he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

Asriel watched in awe, captivated by the trading of blasts. _When I go home, Mom's going to show me how to do some cool techniques! So I can fight with Bryce and Justise!_ Asriel quickly saw flaws in this statement. 1. He probably will never go back home and 2. If he were to get back home somehow, he would have to leave the two behind. Asriel sighed at the realization.

"You know, you have gotten a lot better, but what I will do next will be _shocking_ " Justise says, panting.

"Oh jeez, we're both turning into Sans aren't we?" Bryce responds with a chuckle.

"With Doc's help, we were able to awaken my _Special Attack_."

"Special Attack?"

"Our souls can be comprised of 6 key morals. These can be used to enhance are magical powers!" his right eye suddenly turned a powerful orange. "My souls main value, is _**BRAVERY**_."

"Wait, Justise… main power is Bravery… alright," Bryce responded, bewildered.

Before he could say anything else, Justise rushes through the fire, right arm and eye glowing a bright orange with blinding speed. Bryce is forced to put up a solid Firewall to stop the Bravery charged blow. _His speed and power is greatly increased, but his stamina has to be running low, I need to get a quick hit off, and fast. Maybe I can get a powerful attack to land if he's tired..._

With a new plan of attack, Bryce releases the wall, sidestepping while doing it. As a result, Justise's momentum flings him forward, almost ringing himself out. He then starts charging his electric magic into his right arm, now crackling with Bravery and lightning magics he rushes for Bryce again. _He's combining his lighting to the mix! This is my chance!_ He waited for the moment Justise was about to strike him and then casted his trap.

" _Fire Mirage!"_

His physical body was replaced with a spinning cone of fire. With his momentum too great, he was trapped in the cone. The spinning fire turned the electric energy against him, burning his arm as he yelled in pain.

"Stop! Stop! I give!" Justice announces as he realizes that Bryce had got him stuck.

Bryce reappeared next to Asriel on the bench, who yelped in surprise. He then gave round of applause, thoroughly entertained by the spectacle he had just witnessed.

 **(Music Stop)**

"Good game. I thought I you had me there." Bryce said, clearly exhausted.

"Same, I thought I could end the fight by combining my two powers, but you turned them against me,"

"don't _beat yourself up_ about it" a monotone voice from seemingly nowhere said.

Suddenly a short, blue sweater clad skeleton appeared in the middle of the arena. Still proudly wearing his pink bunny slippers. "that was very impressive bryce, but…" Sans paused. "you have a _special attack_ as well."

Me: That was my first action scene, hope it wasn't terrible.

Bryce: Nah, that's a pretty good description on what happened.

Sans: oh yeah, i'm here now sorry to _cut_ in. * _takes out a pair of scissors, prompting a "boo" from Bryce_

Me: I'm just going to end this before it begins...


End file.
